


Midnight Snack

by Eliza



Series: Acquired Taste [1]
Category: Queen of Swords
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-17
Updated: 2001-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza





	Midnight Snack

He didn't usually do this – wander through the house in his robe and bare feet. He didn't usually overindulge either, but the brandy was good and the book that he was reading was very good and he lost track of how much he had poured until suddenly the decanter was empty. The decanter was empty and all the servants were in bed and he was hungry. Not really hungry, but he wanted... something.

The kitchen was still warm from the fire in the large hearth, now carefully banked so that the cycle of chores could easily be started again in the morning. The windows, which were always wide open during the day, were now closed against the resourceful creatures that would relish an easy meal. None of the latches were secured though. The two legged creatures in this town knew better than to try and steal from him. All except one.

_Put her out of your mind, Luis. You are having an enjoyable evening._

Or he would be if he could figure out what exactly he was looking for. He stood in the centre of the room for a moment and forced his pleasantly hazy brain to make a decision. Fruit – grapes, cherries, even an apple would do -- something to go with the rest of the brandy. He headed to the end of the kitchen that was farthest from the fire, placing his candle on the table near the outside door as he passed. Pausing in front of the pantry, his curiosity got the better of him. He returned to the table; on it was a bowl covered with a cloth, likely some beans soaking in preparation for cooking tomorrow, but he had to peek.

As soon as Luis lifted the cloth, the distinct aroma identified the contents. Technically it was beans, the kind made palatable with the addition of sugar and cream. Now he had another choice, should he take the leftover chocolate sauce with him to accompany the fruit or save it, as his cook had obviously done, for his lunch tomorrow? Why did life have to be so complicated? He stuck the tip of his finger in the bowl for a little taste, just to help him decide.

A noise from the doorway caught his attention and he turned his head to see Robert Helm leaning against the door jam. Great. He had enough trouble dealing with the doctor when sober. While he continued to glare at the man intruding on his privacy, Luis sucked the chocolate off his finger. He thought he noticed some of the smugness leave Robert's expression at this action but tonight he didn't trust his judgment enough to be sure. He would ignore the whole incident... for now. "Is there some reason that you are lurking around my quarters at this ungodly hour of the night, Doctor?"

Robert straightened his posture, pushed the door a little wider, and entered the room. "I saw the light and thought I would save the firing squad a round of ammunition." He stopped at the end of the table. "Little did I know that I would find the military governor with his hand in  
the cookie jar."

Luis wasn't so impaired that he was unsure of that teasing note. "Chocolate sauce," he corrected as haughtily as he could without grinning. "You could have enjoyed some yourself today, if you had stayed for lunch as invited."

"I... um..." Robert dropped his gaze to the table top in what seemed to be embarrassment. Luis found it utterly charming. After a moment's silence, Robert started again. "I would like to apologize for my rudeness earlier – though I still feel the request for a pay increase was reasonable." Luis agreed, but was not about to interrupt this captivating apology with that piece of information. With only silence as encouragement, Robert continued, "My only excuse is that I had been having a bad morning – my breakfast had been burned, I had been turned away from the cantina, my pride felt thoroughly trampled upon."

"As I said before, Doctor, I can well imagine how you feel. It is also possible that my own difficult morning contributed to the tone of my answer. I can think of a far more congenial breakfast companion than the Queen of Swords." _Watch yourself, Luis. That was perilously close to two innuendos in almost as many sentences._ He usually chose his words very carefully when dealing with Robert, but tonight Luis could feel his reserve slipping away under the influence of the brandy. "At the risk of another assault, may I ask if you enjoyed your dinner with Senorita Alvarado."

Again Robert's gaze dropped to the table though this time there was a wry smile on his lips. It widened a little when the deep green eyes lifted again to meet Luis'. "It was interesting."

_It couldn't possibly have been interesting enough to ask about._ "Interesting in what way?" Luis leaned one hip against the side of the table while he ignored the little voice in his head asking what the hell he thought he was doing. That was the same voice that insisted on only one glass of brandy after dinner and he didn't want to listen to that voice right now. He wanted to listen to the sensual baritone coming from the man standing so close yet so far – at the end of the table.

"I think she was testing the old adage: the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Unfortunately, like most well brought up young ladies, she has little experience with either." Robert shook his head. "I'm starting to wonder if I have the patience and a strong enough  
digestive tract to court an innocent."

Luis was sure that Robert's gaze had come to focus on him with the last phrase. What was Robert intimating? It didn't seem an accusation, just a piece of information, yet there seemed a significance attached to it. Luis really wished his head was clear so that he wouldn't keep second guessing his observations. "I would think it simple to woo a child who still considered romantic love the most important thing in life."

"It might be if I wasn't very aware that life and love are so much more complicated than what is portrayed in stories." Robert started to chuckle and Luis sent him a silent question. Heat sparked in Robert's eyes; his voice, however, remained as casual as always as he said, "This talk of romantic love reminded me of an sentimental phrase I once heard: 'If love is the best thing in life, then the best part of love is the kiss.'"

Luis was certain that the brandy hadn't influenced his perception of this invitation. As he took a step forward, he said, "One should always insist on the best parts." He slid his fingers into the hair curling at Robert's collar, then met Robert's lips in a firm kiss. As much as Luis felt he had been encouraged, he had expected more of a struggle, but after an initial start of surprise Robert simply relaxed. He wasn't unresponsive, but passive would be an accurate description. He allowed Luis free reign to touch and taste as he saw fit.

It was a heady brew – the chocolate he had recently sampled, the good wine Robert had enjoyed after dinner, the brandy, and underlying it all the most addictive ingredient, the taste of Robert himself. As much as Luis wanted to devour the feast in front of him, he gathered what little control he had left and savoured it. First just the heat from Robert's lips against his, then the answering shift of jaw and mouth as Luis moved closer, deeper. His leisurely exploration was met with teasing, tentative answering touches. It was as if Robert was trying to hold back but couldn't help himself.

As delicious as it was, the kiss had to end eventually, so with one last brush along Robert's lower lip, Luis stepped back. Robert was still not giving anything away; his expression was calm as a reflecting pool until a furtive swipe of his tongue along his swollen bottom lip spoilled the effect. Then Luis noticed Robert's deeper breaths and the strong, rapid pulse visible at the base of the elegant throat. Robert's heart must have been pounding beneath that broad chest, infusing every extremity with blood and heat. A kiss might be the best part but that didn't mean the rest should be ignored. Man cannot live by chocolate alone. Unless....

_Get out of there, you soused idiot!_ Damn voice of reason. Luis picked up the candle, took a few more steps toward the door leading to the rest of the house, gave his visitor a slight bow, then left the town doctor to find his own way out of the dark kitchen.


End file.
